Songs, Dying, and Cake
by coleypepwars3679
Summary: A bit of a story I wrote for sesshomaruismine99's B-day. ONESHOT OK


The Cappy people were all sticking lollipops in their brains and eating bananas with their toenails. WHEN SUDDENLY!

A gigantic fat statue of Tiff was staring at them!

And worst of all, Tiff and Meta Knight were smooching inside the statue! Ho mah gewdness.

The Cappies looked on in horror, anxiously awaiting toilets and flatulence. Unfortunately, it didn't come.

Instead, a large smelly sock fell from the sky! How do we know it's smelly you ask? Well, you could _see_ the stench, okay? Okay.

A single Cappy edged over to the sock and sniffed it. Instantly, the force of the malodorous stench caused the Cappy to keel over and die a horrible death.

The overlooking Cappies gasped in horror, staring at the dead body of the dead Cappy.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" a horrified Cappy screamed to the universe and all its inhabitants. "WHY? WHY? WHY!?"

And of course, it would have continued like that, but this is a story for SIM's birthday. It shouldn't continue like that.

Then, all of them froze in time because it doesn't continue like that as I told you just one line before this line. And then they unfroze because they shouldn't freeze and that is very cold and they might perish in the coldness and cause more death, which is not relevant to the story.

Now back to the statue. It was big, fat, and boring, much like Tiff herself. Remember that Tiff and Meta were smooching in it. And Kirby was searching for a way out, because Tiff had forced him to go in there along with her fat boring self. Oh yes.

"I DO NOT WANT TO BE IN HERE," Kirby said slowly to Tiff, as you should always speak slowly to Tiff. "LET ME OUT. OR ELSE."

But alas, Tiff was too busy smooching with Meta Knight to notice. So, Kirby tried a different tactic.

"Poyo!" he said joyfully, rolling around on the ground for no particular reason.

Meta Knight, always alert, brave, wise, buff, muscular, strong, superior, clean, courageous, kind, and helpful, looked up from the smooching at Kirby, who was being OMGWTF-adorable to an impossible extent. Which is a lot.

"What is it, Kirby?" he asked.

Kirby took a deep breath. ((He's gonna sing Japanese so QUICK GO TO YOUTUBE or something search ELECTRIC ANGEL BY RIN AND LEN hurry please.))

"_WATASHI wa, utau no ga SUKI_  
_WATASHI ga sou tsukurareta kara ja nai_  
_Kono koe wo SUKI dato iu_  
_ANATA ga yorokonde kureru_ _kara_!"

Kirby fell flat on his face, and got up again, punching the air, and did several other thingies that I don't feel like mentioning.

Meta Knight stared at Kirby. "What-" he began, only to be interrupted by MORE SINGING.

"_ZERO to ichi shika wakaranai  
WATASHI ni "I" wo oshiete kureta  
Sono hi kara WATASHI no KOKORO no naka,  
ANATA de mitasareteru no."_

Kirby glanced straight at Meta Knight, then looked down a bit, his nonexistent hair blowing in the nonexistent breeze.

_"ANATA to irareru soredake de _  
_Denshi no KOKORO, furueru no _  
_Maru de ryoushi no kaze mitai ni _  
_WATASHI no KOKORO, yusaburu no"_

A single Cappy started to sing.

_"WATASHI wa, HITORI ga KIRAI  
Kodoku na sekai ni tokete shimau kara  
ANATA to iru toki ga SUKI  
WATASHI wo atatamete kureru kara"_

Meta Knight groaned and put his head on the floor, as random Cappies turned into hearts with wings, taking off to the skies.

_"HITORI ja nani mo tsukurenai  
WATASHI ni uta wo atatete kureta  
Sono hi kara WATASHI no KOKORO no naka,  
ANATA de mitasareteru no_

_"ANATA to irareru soredake de  
Denshi no KOKORO, furueru no  
Maru de ryoushi no kaze mitai ni  
WATASHI no KOKORO, yusaburu no"_

Kirby skipped over to the singing Cappy, and they joined their hand stubs and sang together.

_"ANATA to irareru soredake de  
WATASHI no sekai, hirogaru no  
Maru de tenshi no hane mitai ni  
WATASHI no KOKORO, habataku no?_

_"ANATA to irareru soredake de _  
_Denshi no KOKORO, furueru no _  
_Maru de ryoushi no kaze mitai ni _  
_WATASHI no KOKORO, yusaburu no."_

The very force of their singing power caused boring old Tiff to keel over and die, causing many Cappies to rejoice and eat cake.

**THE END**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY SIM LOVE LOVE CAKE BALLOONS**


End file.
